bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsumikami
Tsumikami (罪神, "sinning gods"; Viz "Sinner Lord(s)") is a Togabito that has surrendered to their dark natures and underwent "demonification", Hell's equivalent to souls being trained and becoming Shinigami. As stated by Rūka Ishida, the Tsumikami exist solely to "unbalance" the Shinigami's "balance". Overview The Tsumikami are Togabito souls that have suffered at the hands of the Kushanāda for generally a thousand years. Typically, Togabito have weak resolves and eventually fade away after a hundred or so years. However, souls that died and went to Hell with exceptionally strong reiryoku are able to stick it out long enough and transform into Tsumikami. The general timespan, as theorized by the Twelfth Division of the Gotei 13, that a Togabito may eventually evolve into a Tsumikami is considered to be near a thousand years. However, there are very rare cases that a Togabito's evolution may be forced, and because of this, natural evolved Tsumikami are extremely rare, if any at all exist. When a Tsumikami is born, the Soul Society is normally notified immediately of its class and overall stats. However, sometimes Tsumikami can be born that escape the eyes of the Shinigami. Tsumikami, just like that of Shinigami, have a number of supernatural abilities: *'Longevity:' Tsumikami do not visibly age at the same rate as Humans and tend to maintain a youthful appearance for centuries. *'Revival & Regeneration:' While Tsumikami can be injured, they retain their Togabito ability to be reborn in Hell if they are killed in battle. To that end, it is unknown how one may be able to permanently kill a Tsumikami. In addition, they have high levels of durability, but if they are injured, they possess an ability to regenerate themselves at high-speeds. However, just like that of Arrancar, they can not regenerate organs, such as the heart or brain. *'Reiryoku:' Tsumikami naturally possess high levels of spiritual power, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Tsumikami. The more power a Tsumikami has, the sharper their movements will be. A consequence of having spiritual power is they need to eat. *'Karadawaru' (体现悪, "Personification of Evil"): Just like that of a Zanpakutō for a Shinigami, a Tsumikami's weapon is called a Karadawaru. Similar to how a Zanpakutō is an extension of a Shinigami's soul, being a physical embodiment of their inner power, a Karadawaru is an extension of a Tsumikami's power as a former Togabito. Henceforth, the names of each Tsumikami's Karadawaru revolves around the sin of which sent them to Hell in the first place. However, unlike Zanpakutō, they do not have two different release states. Instead, they release the true powers of their demonification, turning them into "demons". Whilst in this state, their true powers as a Tsumikami are unleashed and their general power is increased by a factor of ten to fifteen. In addition, Karadawaru do not always take the form of swords and bladed weapons. They take a form that best reflects the nature of the Tsumikami and their power. The act of releasing the power of a Tsumikami's Karadawaru is called Meikai (冥解, Dark Release). Appearance Tsumikami generally appear human-like in their appearance, just like that of Shinigami. However, some select Tsumikami appear to feature rather unusual features, typically depending on their class level, such as Yukara's multiple ears and pale skin. Not much is known about their anatomy, but it is presumed to be exactly similar to that of the Shinigami. Because of this, one can not easily tell the difference between a normal spirit and a Tsumikami, unless they are expert reiatsu sensors and are able to see the spirit ribbons of a Tsumikami, which is purple in contrast to the Shinigami's red and a Quincy's white. Attire-wise, they do not seem to truly remain consistent with clothing, although it should be noted that many Tsumikami wear the parts of their broken chains from when they were Togabito around their bodies to symbolize their former entrapment. Ranking System Unlike that of Shinigami, Tsumikami are ranked by their power and their appearance, using a letter-ranking scale. Tsumikami can be ranked anywhere from D-class to S-class, with S-class being the strongest and the most rare to encounter. However, given the requirements that are demanded of a Tsumikami's natural evolution, even D-class Tsumikami are strong enough to fight on par with Shinigami of the Lieutenant rank. It was stated by Kamui that the overall comparison between Tsumikami and Shinigami is that D-class parallels Lieutenants, C-class parallels upper-echelon Lieutenants, B-class parallels Captains, while A-class and S-class are on completely different levels. Kamui himself claimed that the most he would be able to handle is a single S-class Tsumikami with a secure sense of victory or three upper-echelon A-class Tsumikami without losing his life, but even then, he stated that "the chances of it are only 67% that he'd Kamui would walk away alive". Miyama stated that the difference between C-class and D-class is very minuscule, in that even a strong D-class can equal the strength of a weak C-class. However, between a C-class and B-class, the difference is like that of a Lieutenant to a Captain. However, beyond that, A-class Tsumikami are said to rival that of someone of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's caliber. Ideally, A-class are Captain-Commander level in power. However, above that, Hijiri claims that S-class Tsumikami are in a league of their own entirely, in that one S-class could single-handedly wipe out an army of A-class. However, in addition to their unrealistic strength and immense scope of abilities, S-class are notoriously difficult to work with, in that they typically see themselves as too superior to deal with a partner or with subordinates. While Tsumikami are typically born into their class, with consistent training, they can actually become stronger and become classified even higher, just as it is possible for a Lieutenant Shinigami to eventually become stronger and be promoted to Captain status. It is theorized that the Kushanāda themselves are Tsumikami, but this has yet to be proven. Standard Powers & Abilities Enkaiō Sakeme (塩化硫黄裂け目, Brimstone Tear): The caster tears open a -like portal in space. Chains are seen inside the portal, which keep the portal open. The user then steps inside the portal, which then closes, bringing them to any level of Hell they wish. When used by Tsumikami, they can open the space to other dimensions as well, such as Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Notable Tsumikami D-class C-class B-class A-class S-class Behind the Scenes